This Is Gospel For The Beautiful People
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Dallon is forced to work as a prostitute to fund his and his boyfriend's drug habits. When the mystical Marilyn Manson approaches him for the night, Dallon finds himself on for a night of rough sex.


Dallon leant against a wall, his skirt riding up a little. He shivered in the cold night air and pulled his jacket closer around his body. A figure could be seen walking through the fog towards the young prostitute. Dallon smoothed his skirt and cleared his throat. The (much taller) male stood over Dallon, resting his hands on the prostitute's hips and keeping his face in the shadows.  
"How much are you?"  
"Depends on what you want."  
"You for the night."  
"£120."  
"Dayum."  
"Gotta pay the bills."  
The taller stood for a moment.  
"£80 now, the rest, plus bonus, later."  
Dallon considered for a moment before nodding. He fell into step alongside the elder, stumbling backwards when he saw his face.  
"M-Manson. Marilyn Manson..."  
"Yes, well noticed."  
Dallon swallowed and Marilyn stood watching him.  
"Will this be a problem?"  
Dallon shook his head and cleared his throat.  
"It's fine, but what are _you _doing looking for a _male_ prostitute if you don't mind my asking, Mr Warner?"  
Marilyn rubbed his chin slowly.  
"I'm just experimenting with someone new."  
He folded his arms over his chest, shrugging the question off. Dallon moved a little closer to the elder man, staring into his eyes.  
"How do you know I wouldn't talk to the press..."  
He let the question drift off into the air, watching Marilyn's face contort slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the thought.  
"I wouldn't deny it if you did. Wouldn't that make a coward of me to deny having slept with someone?"  
Dallon shivered as the singer's finger traced down his arm.  
"I suppose... Shall we get going? I'm pretty sure my pimp is watching."  
Marilyn nodded and lead Dallon down the street.  
"So then, Mr. Manson or do you prefer Mr. Warner?"  
"Manson, of course. What do they call such a beautiful specimen such as yourself?"  
Dallon looked down at the question.  
"Do you want my prostitute name or my actual name?"  
"How about both?"  
"Well, my prostitute name is Epimia... A bit of a mouthful to say when your drunk in all honesty; my actual name is Dallon."  
He nodded before dropping the subject of names. Dallon cleared his throat somewhat.  
"I didn't know you lived around here."  
Marilyn nodded.  
"Low-key neighbor-hood. Not many paparazzi come around here."  
Marilyn looked the younger male up and down before pushing him against the wall, slipping his hand up his skirt and pressing his fingers into his tight ass. Dallon's eyes widened at the contact, flickering shut as the fingers inside him began to be thrusted. He made small whimpers before regaining his control.  
"O-Out on the street? A little racy, no?"  
"You shouldn't dress so provocatively."  
He smirked and pulled his fingers out of the prostitute, pulling him up to his house. Dallon licked his lips and grinned as he stumbled alongside him.  
"Ahh. The Marilyn Mansion."  
"Mhm. You may enter."  
The young male walked in through the door as the elder pushed it open for him. He wolf-whistled lowly.  
"This place is massive."  
Marilyn took the leather jacket from the prostitute, hanging it up along with his own, taking his shoes off.  
"You could say that."  
"I'm not used to such famous, uh, customers."  
"Well when you're around for twenty years and everyone thinks you're Satan, you tend to be famous."  
Dallon blushed and nodded in agreement. The elder chuckled softly and looked the smaller man up and down.  
"My bedroom is upstairs to the left. I want you stripped by the time I get there."  
Dallon watched Marilyn head into what he assumed was the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallon lay on the bed, absentmindedly stroking himself whilst he looked around the room. It was quite plain, no posters or pictures on the walls. The door opened and he jumped up guiltily. He knew he had broken an unspoken rule by touching himself. Marilyn knelt over him, grinding down on the younger, eliciting a moan from him. Dallon squirmed.  
"S-Seems a little unfair that you have so many clothes on and I have none."  
"How do you figure? It's totally fair."  
"Well... Aren't you meant to be naked as well?"  
He smirked and leant back so his ass rested on Dallon's knees, unbuttoning his shirt and taking his time.  
"Is that what you want?"  
"I w-wanna feel you... Please."  
Marilyn's eyes took in the whole of Dallon's naked body, shivering on the sheets.  
"Touch yourself. Show me how badly you want it."  
Dallon nodded and closed his eyes, slipping his hand around his hardened cock, slowly jerking himself and arching up a little, pressing his thumb through his slit and shivering in pleasure, moaning softly.  
"B-Brian.. Please."  
"Mm, what a good little whore."  
He pulled his clothes off slowly, keeping his eyes on the younger.  
"Turn over and sit up on the lower half of your knees."  
Dallon did as he was told, gripping the bed sheets and shivering in anticipation. Marilyn took hold of one of Dallon's hips with his hand, holding his cock with the other, rubbing it against Dallon's entrance before pressing the head to his hole.  
"Beg."  
Dallon tipped his head back slightly.  
"B-Brian please... I-I need you inside me.. To part my ass cheeks, slamming inside of me.. T-To overflow me."  
Marilyn's cock twitched at the words.  
"Mm, good boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pushed into Dallon with force, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him up to rest against his chest. He yanked the prostitute's head back to rest on his shoulder so he could watch his face as he started off at a quickened pace. The younger male yelped, his face contorting as he tried to adjust. Moans fell off his lips as he pressed back against Marilyn, mumbling his name in between his moans, his back arching off the elder's chest as best as it could in the awkward position. Marilyn bit into Dallon's neck, his breathing getting heavier as he continued to thrust into him, getting rougher with every single movement of his hips. He let his hands slide down to the younger's hips, pulling them to him with each thrust. Dallon reached back, managing to grip hold of his lover's hips, starting to scream his name in pleasure in between moans, tilting his head back further and pressing harder against him.  
"Mmn, fuck, Dallon, you feel so good."  
He moaned out his prostitutes name in return before pushing him down, rubbing against his prostate and thrusting harder into him. Dallon gripped the sheets, screaming Marilyn's name into the bed, pressing back against him, his knuckles turning white and his cock twitching. The elder dug his nails into his hips, tilting his head back and letting out a loud moan, pounding into Dallon as he reached down to grip his twitching cock and pumping him in time to his thrusts. The smaller male came hard, his eyes rolling back into his head as he rode his orgasm out, beginning to pant. Marilyn came hard, feeling Dallon's ass tighten around him, digging his nails harder into the prostitutes skin, slowly dragging his nails around to his ass as he pulled out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallon collapsed onto the bed, panting, unable to breathe properly. He watched Marilyn, lay next to him, rubbing his face and smudging his make up. Dallon rested his head on Marilyn's chest and smiled softly as he felt a hand slowly rub his spine. He yawned and curled up under the duvet as the duvet was pulled up around them. Dallon's eyes slowly flickered close before he fell into a deep sleep with Marilyn.


End file.
